<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Trouble by finnish_horse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402022">Double Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnish_horse/pseuds/finnish_horse'>finnish_horse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Dracula Untold (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnish_horse/pseuds/finnish_horse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaston and his twin brother Vlad shared Lefou. A rough Gaston plus another rough Gaston on Lefou? You know the rest.</p><p>This is a sequel based on the great casstayinmass' fanfic "Make it Double". Thank you for allowing me to use the idea. You rock and this is a gift for you too. I don't know how ao3 works hahaha enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaston/LeFou (Disney), LeFou (Disney)/Vlad Tepes (Dracula Untold)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/gifts">casstayinmyass</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is all thanks to casstayinmass!!</p><p>Hi guys! I'm horrible but I really love them and I ship.</p><p> Please leave kudos at the end. and please and please comment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously....</p><p>“Now, both of us are the best in fucking and fighting” Gaston finished, a grin blossoming. Vlad nodded cheerily, and clinked glasses. Then Gaston shrugged. “ Lefou I believe I haven’t told you…. My notorious biting skills run in the family.” Both brothers turned to stare at the ripe man. Lefou swallowed dropping his spoon. </p><p>What in the hell had he gotten himself into?<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
The feral lust-filled brothers were hungrily studying how they’ll feast on their prey tonight. Gaston and Vlad had come to terms to share the plump man who was sitting in front of them. Vlad approached Lefou from behind, he cupped and groped an ass cheek, drawing moans from Lefou, “Why was he enjoying this? He needs to get out of their house, fast!”. Vlad’s hands were now kneading both round cheeks. He was enjoying this. Lefou’s arousal was slowly giving in, arching his back. His body wanted to present himself more for Vlad’s hand to caress. Lefou looked back, sneaking a peek in the corner of his eye. He saw Vlad’s hungry eyes. The same eyes Gaston gives before him before he would receive a good fucking. He thought to himself “How was Vlad in bed? Is he as relentless as Gaston?”. He imagines Vlad’s cock way deep in him, biting him, choking him until—. It just hit him. His heart sank. He was about to be fucked out of this world with two Gastons. He quickly stood up and ran for the door like there's no tomorrow. Vlad was faster, he transformed into a swarm of bats to reach the door. </p><p>"Let me out!"</p><p>He locked the door as well as blocking Lefou from accessing it, he threw the key into a corner of their house. </p><p>"I'm sorry Lefou, I simply can't do that"</p><p>And that dirty grin on his face confirmed his fears. Lefou shouldn’t have had allowed this to happen. Vlad took Lefou's wrist forcefully and spun him around. He hugged Lefou, the chubby man tried to resist. He testingly gripped Lefou’s neck. While his other hand travelled around Lefou’s body eventually his hands found his belly, he said, “You want me in you”. It was not a question. But then he points just below his belly button, “How much do you want me in? Here?” He travels up “Here?” His hands travel further “Or here?” Lefou body can’t help but shake from Vlad’s tight hold. He didn’t know if he was scared or aroused. Vlad kept kneading Lefou’s belly “Oh you’ll be so full of me”. Lefou kept shuddering from the constant licking and sucking of his neck by Vlad he could not help but keep moaning and gasping. Gaston was approaching a now being molested Lefou.</p><p>"Gaston...G- h-help" he moaned. </p><p>"You wanted this Lefou"</p><p>Gaston was holding the rope and preparing a knot. He was no doubt going to tie him up. Lefou, with all his strength escaped from the molesting of Vlad and tried to ran up the stairs hoping to lock himself up in their master's bedroom. It was hopeless. He tripped from a splintering wood on the floor, flopping down awkwardly. The two brothers ended up laughing.</p><p>"Now, now Lefou, you can't escape Gaston and a vampire" he remarked</p><p>Now laying down face first on the floor, Gaston used this chance to tie a very tight knot on his wrists. Lefou whined and struggled upon the tying of the knot but it was no use. Gaston lifted him up from the ground with each hand behind a knee spreading his front. It was not the position he was expecting he was facing Vlad with his back resting on the chest of Gaston. With this position his trousers were now stretching to its limits tracing his blossoming erection. This was an embarrassing feeling for the teary eyed Lefou but was a delicious sight for Vlad. He cupped Lefou' bulge and stroked it “You poor thing”. With brute force he tears that fabric apart freeing the shameful member of Lefou. It was now wobbling around. Gaston was being playful and rocked him in the air shaving Lefou with his humility. Vlad was watching his limp cock out in the open, free from just the hole Vlad tear from his trousers. Vlad was getting off on the splayed out Lefou. Lefou face was insanely red, he had no way of covering his blushing face nor his swaying cock. Vlad approached the humiliating sight. He dipped his head low while having eye contact with Lefou. He put his tongue out and took a wet lick on Lefou’s balls. Lefou gasped whle stuttering “ V-Vlad th-those— I ha-haven’t bathe”. Vlad kept licking. He licked those balls till they were dripping wet with saliva. Lefou’s erection came alive but was never given any attention. Vlad sucked Lefou’s balls taking them into his mouth swirling his tongue upon them jewels. Lefou was whimpering at this point he made weak awkward thrust from his position. Vlad paid no mind to Lefou’s growing erection and kept sucking, he was having fun watching Lefou arch and squirm in Gaston’s arms helpless. Lefou’s slit was drooling with pre cum. Vlad finally let go of Lefou’s balls. Lefou was drenched with tears and sweat from unimaginable torture. Vlad left his balls with a dry mouth. “I’m quite thirsty,say, Lefou have you pissed yet?” Lefou’s eyes widened and once again struggled from Gaston grip. Vlad prods a palm just below Lefou’s belly “You seem full, will you indulge me?”. Vlad pressed teasingly slow. Lefou cries from the pressing of his bladder. He can’t possibly piss from this posi—. It was spilling, he was pissing. Vlad took his cock’s head into his mouth taking in every escaping fluid. He was relieving himself into Vlad’s mouth. Vlad pressed more harshly. Lefou earns a jolt, his mouth lolling while head laid back on Gaston’s shoulder. Vlad kept pressing and more came in his mouth. He kept drinking and drinking; he plans to empty him out. Until the last drop, Lefou kept twitching in Gaston’s arms. He had droopy eyes. He stared in a daze. Vlad licked the last drop on Lefou’s slit.<br/>
These brothers weren’t going to be gentle yet he tried one last trick in hopes of escaping this nightmare.</p><p>"Gaston p-please let me go..." Lefou weakly whined with pleading lazy eyes</p><p>Gaston reacted from his plead. A weak smile tugged Lefou’s lips. Maybe he had a chance.<br/>
Gaston loved those eyes. He did let go of Lefou, only to be passed onto Vlad. He still spent from the earlier sensation’s; he rests his head on Vlad’s shoulder. Vlad’s hands played with those fleshy thighs while Lefou’s ass was splayed out in front of Gaston. Lefou broke free from his trance and struggled as he recognized he was in a much more dangerous position. He once again tried to wiggle free causing him to only jiggle his fat ass. Which was recognized by Gaston as a taunt.</p><p>" Oh... Lefou..." that growing lust from Gaston's tone</p><p>Gaston pulled out his hunting knife. With his index finger he traced the silhoutte of Lefou's crack in his trousers. He grabbed a cheek and massaged it and slapped it. Lefou groaned. Now with the knife, he cut an outline through the fabric of Lefou's trousers, freeing his bare sinful ass. Lefou could do nothing but cry and whine as Gaston slapped that silky white ass red. He slapped it still enthralled by the way it jiggles. </p><p>“Lefou, are you hungry still?” Gaston asks.</p><p>Lefou shook his head no. A powerful slap on the right cheek.”Ahhh—” Lefou cries.</p><p>“Let me try again. Are you hungry?” Gaston asks again.</p><p>Lefou nodded yes. With all Gaston’s strength he slapped the left cheek. Lefou shrieked. </p><p>“Better. If you ever say no to me again this evening, you earn a slap on a cheek. Understood?”</p><p>His ass cheeks were throbbing and he couldn’t do anything and his hands were tied. He was powerless and sobbed while nodding in response. Gaston unsheathed his sword; he swats the flat of the blade against Lefou’s ass. Whack!<br/>
Lefou tensed and cried out “Yes, Gaston!”. Gaston hummed “Hmmmm” he traced a finger on his bright red sore ass. Lefou hissed at Gaston’s touch.  Gaston pinched a cheek— “AAAAAaahh!”. </p><p>“Yes, who?” Gaston asks.<br/>
Lefou sobbingly replied,” Yes, sir” hoping Gaston would let go of his sore cheek.</p><p>Tears ran down from Lefou’s eyes. Gaston was especially rough today. Maybe the presence of his twin brother challenges his ego to be the dominant. Oh, Lefou was in it for tonight. Even in lustful acts on Lefou their rivalry was present. </p><p>Lefou sobbed and accepted his fate for tonight quietly sobbing on Vlad’s shoulder. Vlad noticed his sad tears and worried. “Oh, Lefou everything’ll be alright” he assures Lefou. Vlad loosened the rope on Lefou’s wrists while holding all of Lefou’s weight from one arm. This gesture made Lefou cry from relief. And when he was free from the ropes, he immediately hugged Vlad. He buried his face on Vlad’s neck while snorting. His nose was running and had snot oozing out. Lefou withdraws back still sobbing, “Hic!” now, “Hic! hiccupping. He stares into Vlad’s dark eyes. And he takes quick glances of Vlad’s inviting lips. He was so grateful of him. He repaid Vlad with a deep slow passionate kiss. Expressing just how much thankful he is. They withdrew finding their breath whilst resting their head on each other’s forehead. They stare deeply on each other’s eyes. Understanding each other as each one gazes upon the other. Lefou was lost in Vlad’s eyes when Gaston hugged him from behind muttering “I’m sorry my love, please come back to me”. Gaston pulled Lefou into his arms with minimal resistance. Lefou was being passed around like a baby. Lefou now rests in Gaston’s arms whimpering like a baby. He refuses to make eye contact with Gaston, shifting his head to his side while buried in his curls. Gaston carries him to the couch. He was now sitting on Gaston’s lap with his straddling on each side. He refuses to look at Gaston and sobbing still.</p><p>“Lefou, I’m sorry. Perhaps, I went a little overboard”</p><p>“My ass cheeks burn”. Lefou was still sobbing and traumatized from Gaston’s spanking.</p><p>Gaston took Lefou’s chin and forced him to look at his eyes. He was staring deeply into Lefou’s expressing how sorry he is. He leaned closer and closer until Lefou could feel his breath against his lips. Lefou wasn’t taking the cue and so he brushed his lips onto his. Just a passionate kiss between the lovers. Lefou gave in and reciprocated the kiss. After a while, the kiss got a little too heated. Gaston prodded his tongue in Lefou’s mouth passed his teeth. Their tongue battle for domination. Of course, Gaston won and Lefou’s tongue hopelessly follows the dominating tongue’s action. Gaston’s tongue was so empowering and he left Lefou no chance find air. At last, they broke the kiss leaving a trail of saliva between a lustful Gaston and a disheveled Lefou.</p><p>“Let me lick your ass cheeks better, mon ami” Gaston rid Lefou’s trousers.</p><p>Gaston helped Lefou turn and drop on fours on his lap with his ass facing him, it was surprisingly a good fit. Lefou’s was still bright red from Gaston’s spanking. Gaston went to work. He examined the round cheeks, fighting the urge to bite it. He salivated his tongue and licked the fat cheek. “Mmmph” Lefou moaned. Gaston loved how he licked Lefou. With every powerful wet lick, Lefou’s ass cheek seems to bounce. But what fascinates him the most is when he licks the ass better, the hole between the ass crack quivers. Lefou’s ass cheeks seemed to be a very sensitive spot. He immediately regrets spanking him with his sword. He continues to lick Lefou’s ass cheek. They’re practically dripping wet by now. Gaston drooled on Lefou’s ass, playing with the saliva on it. And he constantly sucks it and spits on Lefou’s crack. When he felt wet on his anus, Lefou arched and hummed. The feeling of dripping wet from his ass seemed to get him off. He wiggled his ass in front of Gaston signaling him he wants more.<br/>
Spit and lick, Gaston continues this process until Lefou melted like a dog on his lap. Vlad placed a chair in front of Lefou’s face who was on Gaston’s lap fittingly. When he sat on the chair, he was surprisingly unsheathed. He had no trousers on, revealing his member boldly upon Lefou. Lefou gasped when he saw how erect Vlad was. The sight before him might’ve gotten him off. His cock was actually almost identical to that of Gaston’s, he had the same big size and the same wide girth but much pale in color.<br/>
Vlad looked at this lustful dog on Gaston’s lap. He approached it’s face with his cock. He brushes it upon Lefou’s plump lips urging him to suck it. Lefou was already eyeing the thing before Vlad sat before him. He licked his lips, hungry to take in the sight in front of him. He stuck out his tongue and traced the long shaft with it. He teasingly pecked the red head until he found Vlad moaning. He was amused to see Vlad thrusting forward wanting more. He flicked his tongue on that massive member’s slit eliciting needy moans from Vlad. He wanted to see this man who tormented him beg. </p><p>“Monsieur Lefou, please?” Vlad was pushing the throbbing member on Lefou’s lips</p><p>Lefou thought about it and why not? He took Vlad’s cock into his hand and pumped lazily. He looked at him as he did so. He was enjoying himself watching Vlad weak. He finally took it in the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue upon the head “Lefou” Vlad was barely hanging on. He prodded that slit with his tongue. Vlad soon became angry and grabbed hold of Lefou’s curly hair, he forcefully pushed Lefou down on his cock taking in the huge member down to his throat and at the same time Gaston brushed his tongue on his asshole. He moans and arches his back while suppressing a gag. Vlad kept thrusting his cock into his mouth. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Vlad was suddenly becoming rough again. While that was happening, Gaston was pushing his tongue into his asshole. He pushed back against his tongue wanting to feel more. Gaston’s tongue was finally entering him. He started to loosen the ring of muscle by inserting and withdrawing his tongue. Gaston loved the taste of Lefou, his sweet Lefou. He was greedily tasting every bit of Lefou. He dips his head lower and inserts his tongue deeper, exploring Lefou’s sweet insides. Lefou’s knees and arms eventually gave out. Even so, Gaston brought it upon himself to lift Lefou’s ass and eat his damn meal. Lefou continues to lap on his massive lollipop, occasionally making wet sounds. His drool from the sensations Gaston’s giving him is helping him take in the huge cock more smoothly in his throat.</p><p>Gaston was aroused by Lefou’s quivering asshole. The constant quivering of his asshole made Gaston’s cock twitch in his own trousers. Lefou’s ass was wet enough. He inserted his thick middle finger in, “God—” Lefou moans, quite sinful so. He loved making Lefou make arousing sounds. He pressed it deeper, “Gaston” Lefou was whimpering while pumping Vlad’s cock lazily. The immoral sounds kept coming. He withdraws his thick finger then slowly reinserts. In slowly and out. He wanted Lefou to break. His body was trembling of lust from the fingering of Gaston. He played with Lefou’s ass like toddler with his toy. Satisfying himself until he had enough. Lefou was a wreck, droopy eyes, mouth-watering. He was so lost. Gaston inserted another, his ring finger into the hole.”Aah aah aah” Lefou was moaning. He wanted to come so bad. Gaston wanted more from Lefou so he reached down under his blouse and pinched a nipple. Lefou’s body jolted. Gaston was not holding back pinching his reddened nub. He kept squeezing and squeezing. There was no milk going to come out of it but he kept milking it, “wait— what something’s coming out-aaaah”. “All that caressing finally worked” Gaston’s face was full of pride. Milk was coming out of his nipple and it felt good. Both his finger-filled asshole and nipple were being abused. He wanted to come now.</p><p>In and out. Pinch n Squeezee. In and out. Pinch n Squeeezee</p><p>“AAAaaaah” Lefou couldn’t help but loll and cry out.</p><p>“Please,Please” Lefou pleaded.</p><p>Gaston took it as a signal to finally fuck. He adjusted Lefou so that he’d be facing him. He let his cock free from his own trousers.</p><p>“So, this is the sinful ass I’ve heard about” Vlad remarked while examining the delicious ass. It was no secret that every man lusted for Lefou’s ass. It was a gift from heaven. Lefou’s stoutness, plumpness and not to mention being thick made every man touch themselves to him. </p><p>Gaston pumped himself to length. Then, he rests his head on Lefou’s wet asshole. Before they engaged Lefou dreamily gazed at his Gaston. He went in and kissed the man of his dreams. Gaston pushing passed the resisting ring of muscle. Lefou kept making out with Gaston distracting him from the pain. Gaston reciprocated, assaulting Lefou’s mouth. The head’s in, it was now left to gravity for Lefou to take in every inch of that length. It was excruciatingly slow but he kissed the pain away. Vlad was enthralled from how Gaston’s cock slowly disappeared into Lefou. They ended the kiss with Lefou fully seated on Gaston. He waited for Lefou to get used to the sensation. Then they started moving. Gaston gripped Lefou’s ass hard and guided it up and down. High-pitched moans escape from Lefou’s moans. Gaston glanced a masturbating Vlad behind Lefou. Lefou gets off from Vlad watching them fuck on the couch. Gaston’s light bulb clicked. He grabbed a cheek on each hand and spread Lefou’s ass in front of Vlad. Lefou never felt dirtier before. Gaston grinned at Vlad. Vlad knew what he was urging him to do. Gaston kept spreading while thrusting in and out of a wrecked Lefou. Vlad slowly crept behind Lefou, resting his dick just at his full entrance. Lefou’s eyes widened and looked back. Vlad was about enter him but— oh no. Vlad doesn’t seem like stopping and Gaston’s grin says it all. This was happening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave Kudos if you want me to continue this porn drabble. And always comment I want to hear from you. Comment a prompt if you like. I'll write about it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>